Actions and Consequences
by riddles and secrets
Summary: Can one action change the course of destiny


Actions and consequences

**Can one action change the course of destiny? Set in series 5 episode 11-12 **

Mordred grabbed hold of Merlin's jacket and slammed him against the wall: "You gave me your word."

Merlin replied: "I didn't tell him."

Mordred making an assumption: "This is because you hate me."

Determinedly Merlin said: "No!"

Mordred let go of him, and he felt relieved, until smack Mordred had punch him straight in the face. Merlin put his hand up to feel his nose, which he was sure was broken, then there was another smack; Mordred had punch him in the stomach causing him to fall to knees. Mordred then proceeded to punch and kick every bit of him he could reach.

Fortunately Leon and Gwaine were walking along that same corridor, Leon pulled Mordred off Merlin and Gwaine stood protectively in front of him. "Don't touch him ever again" He growled. Leon spotted two guards and ordered them to take Mordred back to his chambers and guard the door. The two knights then turned their attention to the curled up heap on the floor which resembled their friend.

"We need to get him to Gaius" Leon said trying to be practical, Gwaine careful put his arms under Merlin and lifted him up. Leon went on head of Gwaine, opening doors and ushering people out of the way. When they got to Gaius' chambers, Leon held open the door to allow Gwaine to enter. Gaius was standing at his desk mixing a remedy for a woman in lower town suffering with morning sickness and looked up as the two knights entered his chambers. He quickly gestured for them to place Merlin on the bed. Leon hurried off to inform the King while Gwaine helped Gaius remove his ward's tunic. Gaius put some balm on Merlin ribs and Gwaine held him up while Gaius bound then in bandages. Gaius then examined Merlin nose and clean it before bandaging it up, just then the door opened to real a very angry King of Camelot.

"How is he?" Arthur asked coming into the room and looking concernedly down at his servant. "He has a broken nose, three broken ribs and badly bruised abdomen" Gaius replied. Arthur nodded and then turned to Gwaine and Leon: "What happened to him?"

Gwaine answered: "Mordred attacked him" looking very angry.

"Mordred?" Gaius said looking surprised that the kind young knight would attack Merlin. "Yes it seems I have a Knight to talk to, Gwaine stay here and make sure Gaius has everything he needs. Leon come with me, as you witness this, you might be of some help" with that Arthur and Leon left.

Arthur entered Mordred chambers with Leon behind him, Mordred was sitting on his bed, his hands shaking in his lap. He looked up at Arthur and said: "Sire."

Arthur: "Mordred, Leon informed me that you attacked my servant is that true?" Mordred nodded. Arthur sighed: "Can you explain why."

Mordred replied angrily: "He made me a promise and he broke it, his actions resulted in someone I care about being put in danger."

Arthur looked intrigued: "Who might that be?"

Mordred answered: "The druid girl in the dungeons, she is important to me just as the Queen is important to you sire."

So Mordred loved this girl, Arthur was surprised: "well it wasn't Merlin who led us to her, but you. It was you I'm assuming who gave her medicine and left footprints and broken branches."

"Oh" Mordred said in realisation.

"Yes oh indeed, I think you owe Merlin an apology and until he able to work again you are to take his responsibility as my servant and you spend tomorrow morning in the stocks." Arthur replied looked very serious.

That evening Arthur was sitting at Merlin's bedside, when knock came at the door and Mordred entered: "I can come later."

Arthur said getting up: "No, I was just leaving, get better soon Merlin."

As the door closed Mordred took the empty seat: "Merlin look I'm sorry I made a mistake."

Merlin replied: "Mordred its ok I forgive you were angry, what are going to do about Kara?"

Mordred said looking very sad: "I can't stand by and watch her die, I love her too much."

Merlin said earnestly: "Mordred you have friends here, Arthur trusts you, please don't throw all that away."

"Then what do I do?" Mordred asked.

Merlin said thinking hard: "We talk to Arthur, he's already considering handing her over to the druids, if we can convince him to do so then she won't have to die."

So the next morning, when Arthur went to visit Merlin, he told him about what he and Mordred had discussed the night before, Arthur agreed. unfortunately Kara did not, she would not see reason and Arthur had no choice but to have executed later on that day.

When it happened Mordred ran into Merlin room sobbing, Merlin pulled him down onto the bed and put his arm around the sobbing knight. the two of them sat there for hours, but Merlin wasn't just thinking about this doomed love but also his own.

Meanwhile Morgana was gathering her army and was planning to attack the citadel of Camelot the next day at dawn!

**So this is it for this story, but the sequel will be the attack on Camelot, with Mordred fighting on the same side as Merlin and Arthur, it will probably turn into a reveal fiction later on, but I'm not sure and may ask for a vote on it.**


End file.
